JSON and XML Files
NOTE: This JSON file will constantly be updated by Empty Chrome, so, if something isn't right here, please let me know! Additionally, as of January 3rd 2017, changing Student 11's name will trigger Fun Girl to appear in the game. The JSON and XML files are files located within the StreamingAssets folder that have influence on data for each character. Fun girl will cause your game to crash if you changed Student 11's name on the JSON file. The JSON file is what data on students is taken from. It contains data on almost everything on the Student Profile screen, the exceptions being Additional Info (stored in the DLL files) and the portrait used (stored in its respective folder). The JSON file may be edited successfully using Notepad or any online editor to produce 'custom' characters, however incorrect data has the potential to completely break every student, regardless of how much data is edited. If commas, or full stops or missing {} can make the whole game bugged. The JSON file must be named 'Students' to work and must have the JSON extension, otherwise all characters will break and be unable to do anything with thee students when you start the game. Variables ID 39 The identification variable of the character. Characters with will have special events and voiced lines. For example, the NPC with ID 1 is originally Taro Yamada, the designated Senpai of Yandere Simulator; because of this they will have a pink aura, react to the player's behaviour uniquely and speak with a male voice. If a character's ID is changed, they will simply gain variables associated with the ID, such as destination definitions. As long as no two characters share the same ID, and the ID is valid, the game will run smoothly. Character Editing she is very brave girl Gender 0 Affects the character's model and accesses to certain animations of the game the students has implemented with and will lose their accesories the student has unless if they are in the Occult Club, Martial Arts Club or the Photography Club Note: Female models are capable of more animations (e.g. eating bento and reacting to cameras). Entering a female animation for a character with a male model will cause the student to walk in place and vise-versa for the male students when turning into female with their male animation that can' be used on female models. Class 1-1 2-2 Affects Schedule Destination. Seat 15 Determines which seat a character will sit in when they go to class. If the student is in a class but has been set to a seat that does not exist will be bugged. Club 102 Can be displayed on the Student Info. Affects the character's accessories and model. Setting the student into No Club will make the student Socialize outside their Club Room, unless if it's the club-less people, Student Council, Delinquent and Bullies, which if it set it does not socialize simply. Setting a student in the Cooking Club will make the student buggy, unless if it's IDs 21-25. Setting a student in the Drama Club will make the student have white eyes and will socialize in their club room. Setting a student in the Occult Club will make the student have a frown face and have the choker accessory and will read a Occult Club Book when inside it's club room. Setting a student into the Art Club will make the student sometimes have white eyes and sometimes will get the Art Club accessory and will put on a painter smock then paint inside the clubroom the student is in to. Setting a student into the Light Music Club will make the student extremely bugged, they will have White Uniform and sometimes fly in the air, they also have white eyes as well, unless if it's IDs 51-55. Setting a student into the Martial Arts Club will make the student have the Martial Arts Bandana and will get changed into the Martial Arts Uniform then will walk in-place in it's clubroom since the Martial Arts Club has ID-Based animations for it, while the student will not have a animation at all. Setting a student into the Photography Club will make the student have a Camera around their neck and will walk in-place in it's Clubroom, unless if you set the "Club" into "SocialSit", if you set the student into this club, they will recieve the Photography Club's Sleuth Talking animation, that is not ID-Based animation. Setting a student into the Science Club will make the student have white eyes, and will go and turn into the Science Uniform but will not recieve a animation and will walk in-place in it's clubroom since the Science Club animations are ID-Based, and the student will not have a animation. Setting a student into the Sports Club will make the student fly in the air, unless if you change the "Club" into either "Patrol", "Practice", or "Hangout". The male student will recieve a normal gym uniform the male students have, but if you use a female student for this, they will have a bugged out gym uniform texture. If you set Sukubi Dubidu into the Sports Club, he will have a bugged out gym male uniform, most likely because he has tan skin just like the Bullies have. They will have white eyes as well. Setting a student into the Gardening Club will make the student patrol around and using the watering plants animation, but there flower pots will be white, since the flower pot colours are ID-Based, they will not have a very cool colour, they will have white eyes as well and If you set a male student into the Gardening Club, it will make the male student buggy. Setting a student into the Gaming Club will cause the student to use the Gaming Club animation that Gema, Ryuto, Pippi, Midori and Mai Waifu uses, and they will have white eyes as well. Setting a student into the Deliquents Club will make the student buggy but can show a bugged out Deliquent uniform and will be glitched but however, will not have white eyes, though. Setting a student into the Student Council will make the student have Raibaru Fumetsu's hair and have a white bugged uniform and will have the armband thing but they will not be able to be befriended at all, they will not have a unique walking animation since that is ID-Based and the student will not have one, setting a male student into this club will have Ryuto Ippongo's hair and have glasses and will walk in-place. Setting a student into the Bullies Club will make the student buggy for the female student unless if it's the IDs 81-85, If you set a Male Student into the Bullies Club, they will not be bugged but will just walk in-place with the non ID-Based animations but will continue the ID-Based animations, though. Note: While NPCs with Gender 1 and Club 100+ cannot be interacted with, they do not function as a teacher. All NPCs with Club >101 will react to murder as their Persona. Personalities 9 A students' personality can be displayed on the Student Info and affects behavior. It is also affected by the witness of murder. Crush 99 Can be displayed on the Student Info. Setting a number that corresponds with an ID number will set that character as the crush, with the name appearing on the Student Info. Note: An NPC's crush cannot be set to themselves. Additionally, NPCs with a Club ID of 100 or higher cannot be set as a crush. BreastSize Only affects the models of Gender 0. Although any value can be used, 0 and 2 are respectively the minimum and maximum used ingame, as any value outside of the range will make the models look awkward. Strength 8 Affects the Strength level listed in the character's profile. Only affects students in club 6 or 13. Note: Non-teachers are able to possess a Strength of 6, but will be impossible to defeat in the fighting minigame. Teachers, however, are are unaffected by strength. Hairstyle 53 Affects the character's model. Affected by Gender and Color. *When colour is set to White or a placeholder value, such as Osana or Pippi. Note: Some hairstyles are created in a monochrome color scheme, so that colors can be applied directly on top. Other hairstyles, however, have a default color scheme, although they can still change colors. Color ☀Council3 Affects the character's model, particularly the hair and eye colors. Colors are applied as overlay/multiple to hairstyles some of which having existing colors. Note: Colours marked with a * are used for specific hairstyles which do not require an overlay. If applied to a monochrome-base hairstyle, the colour will default to silver-grey with blue eyes. These colours do not actually apply an effect to hair or eye colour, instead acting as a placeholder Eyes Red Stockings ☀Council3 Accessory 14 Affects the character's model. Affected by Gender and Club. *Must be Red, Orange, Brown, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Purple or Black (grey), otherwise the bracelet will appear as white. ScheduleTime ☀ Affects the time at which the character moves to another destination or performs an action. ScheduleDestination info chans room Notes: Some NPCs do not have a specific destination coded for them, so they will be unable to go there. Editing this is extremely difficult as there is a high likelihood of the game breaking. ScheduleAction stalk Affects behaviour. Affected by Club. Also there is a extra animation called "Wait" only for female characters. Sssniperwolf78 (talk) 06:51, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Category:JSON Category:Students Category:Student Info Category:Ừng ực